


What Do Sorcerers Supreme Do When They Are Home Alone?

by ladydoor



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluff and Humor, IronStrange, M/M, The Cloak of Levitation likes dancing, tiny little ball of I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Tony heads home early to spend a nice evening with his husband. What could possibly go wrong?Inspired bythis gif.





	What Do Sorcerers Supreme Do When They Are Home Alone?

“Shit!” Tony swore irritably when the third - the last - tiny spring slipped out of his hand and shot into the wall.

J.A.R.V.I.S. lifted the extension with an attached soldering iron and in his unperturbed voice said: “I suggest postponing further attempts till tomorrow.”

“Don’t tell me-” Tony bristled but reconsidered quickly. “You know what, that’s not a bad idea.”

They were attempting to finish a very delicate task which required the cooperation of both of them but although J.A.R.V.I.S. was capable of absolute focus and precision, Tony decidedly was not. Not today. He went through some tedious meetings and it made him twitchy. And maybe spending the evening with his favourite Sorcerer Supreme would cure him of that. Let’s hope Stephen wouldn't be wandering who-knows-where in his astral form and would let himself be distracted from whichever old tome he would be buried in. Tony very much preferred him present in his actual body and focused on him.

 

The first thing Tony realized when he entered the Sanctum was the absence of usual silence. Music was blasting from somewhere and it was not Beyoncé, therefore Wong was probably out (the man had had her newest album on repeat for days now). But it also wasn’t the usual Stephen’s favourite jazz. Tony found the tones familiar but he couldn’t quite place them.

He went after the sounds to the first floor and through the corridor. The music was coming from the dining room which none of the current inhabitants actually used as such. Tony slowed, quieted his steps and edged carefully forward. Not that any extraterrestrial invader would be this obvious - save maybe Loki - but still. From this close, the music was really loud, the lyrics were finally comprehensible and he recognized it as a soundtrack from a musical they had watched together a few days ago. So, it has to be Stephen, Tony thought, relieved.

He pressed his back to the edge next to the doorframe and peeked inside. The sight presented to him would possibly stay burned in his retinas forever.

Stephen. Was. Dancing. To the rhythm. Of a musical song.

And he was not alone. The mighty Cloak of Levitation was there with him and if you can say about a piece of cloth without a body that it was shaking its ass, then it was definitely shaking its ass.

The song was in its grand emotional finale with Hugh Jackman singing “...let this promise in me staaaart like an anthem in my heaaaaaart from now ooooon…” and both Stephen and the Cloak did their best with grandiose dramatic gestures. The Cloak stretched its corners in an apt imitation of spread arms, its hem quivering with the effort.

Tony snorted and his whole body shook with suppressed laughter. They were both, fortunately, facing the other end of the room and Tony took his time, between the fits of laughter, to admire his husband’s lithe body, graceful posture and finely shaped posterior to which his raised hands did a great service.

Too soon the song ended and Stephen turned sharply after the sound of Tony’s laughter. His face flushed red with embarrassment and he stammered.

“Wh- what are you doing here so early?”

“We weren’t making any progress, so I thought I would call it a day and surprise you instead. And I wasn’t wrong,” Tony smirked and crossed the room to Stephen who kept his eyes down and didn’t quite know what to do with his hands.

“The Cloak wanted to dance-” he mumbled.

Tony cupped his face and tilted it up. “And of course you couldn’t say no. Come here,” he affectionately kissed Stephen’s lips. “You are a very good dancer, you know? Quite a show. And it made me wondering…”

Stephen finally looked into Tony’s eyes.

“About what?”

“Will you dance with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was dancing and thinking about how embarrassed I would be if somebody walked in on me...
> 
> I'm not a native speaker etc. etc.


End file.
